Sunset Confessions
by Crimson Breeze
Summary: Tyler and Caroline take a trip down memory lane and realize that they can no longer deny thier feelings for each other. One shot. Forwood.


For Schroll91. Here you go, lovely, I'm sorry it took me so long. I hope you like it =)

* * *

><p>"We could go to the school. No one's gonna be there right now."<p>

"Ugh. No way. I am not spending any more time there than I absolutely have to."

Tyler had gotten stuck with a month of summer school after returning from his month away from Mystic Falls. Tyler's own too high body heat was bad enough but when coupled with the hot summer sun, it made for a very irritated werewolf. Sitting in sweltering classrooms listening to teachers explain why x was an imaginary number wasn't helpful. It wasn't ideal but it was better than having to repeat a whole year in the fall.

Caroline sighed and a few seconds later she felt Tyler slip his hand into hers.

"Sorry." He said, an apologetic look spreading across his face as she turned her head to look at him.

"Don't be. I don't really wanna go there, either."

"No?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

Caroline sighed again.

"No. It's just that I'm sick of always hiding out at my house or yours and it's like we're sneaking around or something. I hate it. We shouldn't have to avoid everyone we know like this."

She hated the weird looks people would get whenever they saw her with Tyler. Rumors of her break up with Matt had spread like wildfire and she had been on the receiving end of an equal amount of smug and sympathetic looks. Some people felt bad for her, others made it clear that Caroline Forbes was destined to screw things up with the golden boy.

Things had changed when people saw Caroline with Tyler. And then they began to talk. Caroline had gotten frustrated to the point of tears when Matt simply chose to ignore it all while shooting her the occasional guilty look.

Tyler had been quick to stop the rumors. He had done it a little more aggressively than Caroline preferred but the talk and the dirty looks had stopped after that. Caroline's longing stares at Matt in the hallways and when she sat behind him in class was enough to convince everyone that Tyler and Caroline weren't lying when they said that they were just friends.

For the most part things were normal but their classmates still wondered when the two had become such close friends. Rather than come up with an explanation, they both decided to stay away from the public eye. Needless to say, it wasn't ideal for two teenagers who were used to spending their weekends at parties where they were always surrounded by at least five other people.

Tyler didn't mind the alone time. He had gradually been isolating himself more and more ever since his father had died and he was more than happy spending his summer with Caroline. It was so much easier around her. He didn't have to worry about squeezing her hand too hard or his eyes flashing gold as they sometimes tended to do.

Caroline's presence was more than just welcome. It was soothing. He felt good when she was around. Everything about her calmed him. The anger that constantly plagued him became almost nonexistent whenever she was near. Tyler loved this. He loved the feeling he got whenever he was with her. Everything she said, everything she did, it all delighted him and made him smile like nothing else could. He adored her.

Caroline, for the most part, was oblivious to Tyler's admiration but she seemed to enjoy Tyler's company almost as much as he enjoyed hers. She felt more comfortable around him than she ever had around anyone. He was so patient and understanding and just so non-judgmental. He didn't roll his eyes at her, he never looked at her like she was an idiot that he didn't know why he was putting up with. He genuinely seemed to care about what she was thinking and whenever she would start rambling he would sit there and stare at her while she talked-usually with a smile on his face.

She wasn't used to this kind of treatment. She was used to people walking away from her and giving her annoyed looks every time she stuck her foot in her mouth. But Tyler didn't seem to mind her foot-in-mouth moments. He would only chuckle and pull her into a hug whenever she said something stupid and tell her that he knew what she meant before she could even begin to apologize. It was always the same line.

"I get it."

He really did. Sometimes it was like he could read her mind.

She loved it. She would never admit it to anyone and she didn't let on that she liked it at all. Not to him, not to Elena or Bonnie -she had even been reluctant to admit it to herself- but after a month of spending every day with him she was no longer afraid to say that he knew her better than anyone. It was almost scary how he almost always seemed to know what she was thinking. She felt better about not being bothered by this with the knowledge that she could read him just as well. He was like an open book and she needed only to look at his body's stance to know what he was feeling. They could have conversations with their eyes.

Tyler didn't seem bothered at all by the way Caroline could read his mind. He actually seemed to like it and he didn't bother to hide this from her.

"I love how well you know me." He had said to her last week while she had her head on his shoulder as they sat watching a movie on his couch.

Though his sudden admission had surprised her, Caroline had only looked up at him and smiled. She didn't need to say anything. He understood. He knew.

They were friends. Best friends. And they were both content with this relationship. Caroline still missed Matt and Tyler knew this. He did things to make her laugh and smile every time he would catch tearing up. Sometimes she would catch him throwing these ridiculously guilty looks her way when he though she wasn't looking. Caroline had told him over and over again that she'd forgiven him but he couldn't seem to forgive himself. In those times, she would hug him and rest her chin on his shoulder and tell him funny stories until he laughed.

They could talk to each other, they could count on each other. It was so much easier now with everything out in the open. Caroline had no more secrets. She had told him every single little detail and he had taken it rather well. She thought that it would be smooth sailing after that.

But no. Things were never that simple. Nothing was ever easy for her. Stefan disappeared with Klaus no less and Elena freaked out. Even at this very moment, Caroline was sure Elena was sitting in front of her computer googling animal attacks near the last town she thought Stefan might have been in.

If Caroline thought there was any way that she could bring Stefan back home, she would jump at the chance without a second thought. But as things were, she was clueless. She hadn't lost hope though. Stefan would come back. Of this much she was sure. It was Stefan, after all. Calm, rational, dependable Stefan. He would not stay trapped in Klaus's mess for long. She believed in him.

Damon was looking for Stefan too. Or at least, he was keeping tabs on him. Caroline suspected that Damon knew more than he was letting on and Caroline guessed that this was because he didn't want Elena to worry. Caroline was not Elena. She was not human. She was a vampire and while she resisted her basic instincts, she was sure that Klaus did not. And she was also sure that where ever Stefan was, he was no longer hunting bunnies.

If only those were her only problems. Damon had given Caroline strict and simple orders: Stay away from Tyler.

No one placed any blame on Tyler for what had happened but Damon still refused to want to have anything to do with a werewolf and he had told Caroline to stay far away from wolf boy as well. He didn't need her getting herself bitten. Caroline had sharply retorted back that what did Damon care if she got bitten. He would probably love the chance to stake her himself. Bonnie and Elena had intervened before Damon could respond or wipe the annoyed and ever so slightly guilty look off his face.

They told her that Damon was right. Caroline's own mother had told her to stay away from Tyler. It was probably the only thing she would ever agree with Damon about. That Tyler was dangerous company for her and that she shouldn't spend so much time with him. And just like that they had forbidden her from seeing him. Caroline didn't argue. She had stormed out of the boarding house in a huff and went straight to the Lockwood mansion where she'd proceeded to scream her head off at Tyler when he told her that Elena and Bonnie and yes, even Damon had a point. He had sat silently on his bed looking a little bit afraid of her as she yelled at him that he had left her and that she'd been worried sick about him and how could he tell her that they shouldn't see each other just because he lost control of himself for a few hours once a month.

He had apologized after that and hugged her. She hadn't hugged him back. She'd only buried her face in his chest and clutched the soft fabric of his t-shirt in her hands and listened to him for an hour as he whispered to her again and again that Stefan was going to come back and everything would be ok and that Tyler would never leave her again.

This led them to the present where they were wandering around town trying to avoid anyone that might go telling Damon or Elena or Bonnie or the Sheriff that Caroline hadn't heeded their warnings at all.

Tyler frowned at the dejected look on Caroline's face before he sighed as well.

He wanted to make that frown on her face disappear. Looking ahead his eyes caught sight of the clock tower and suddenly he remembered something.

Caroline turned to Tyler, confused at how his grip on her hand had suddenly tightened. Before she could speak however, he turned to her with a spark in his eyes.

"Come with me." He didn't wait for her to agree, didn't give her a chance to protest or ask questions, he hadn't even finished the sentence before he'd begun to pull her along with him at a pace much faster than that of their now forgotten leisurely walk.

"Would you slow down, already!" She wound up running into his back when he stopped abruptly in front of a door.

Annoyed, she pushed her hair out of her face and fixed him with a glare.

"Where in the world are you taking me?" she demanded. He had dragged her twelve blocks without any explanation as to why or where they were going. He turned to her.

"We're here."

"Ugh." Caroline huffed out.

"And where exactly is here? We're standind in the back an ally way for crying out loud!" Caroline looked into the street where she could still see the fading sunlight . They were standing close to the brick wall of a building right next to a dumpster.

Tyler dug his hand into his pocket.

"You don't recognize this place?"

Caroline looked around and out into the street and then looked up at the huge clock tower attached to the building and her brows furrowed when recognition hit her.

"Is this Town Hall?" she asked confused.

"Yup." Tyler responded as he pulled his keys out of his pocket.

"Ok. Why are we here?" Caroline asked slowly, now more confused than ever. Tyler only smiled at her.

"It's a surprise." He told her, the smile from fifteen minutes ago still on his face and his tone of voice told her that she would like whatever he had waiting for her. Caroline felt excitement bubble up in her. She loved surprises but why in the world would he plan a surprise for her here? And what could it possibly be?

"What are you doing?" she asked as she watched him find a key and stick it into the lock of a door she hadn't noticed before.

"Where in the world did you get that?" she asked, remembering all the times Tyler had convinced large groups of their classmates to do things that could get them into substantial amounts of trouble. Tyler turned to her with a sheepish look on his face.

"I um… I stole it." Caroline was only mildly surprised. She had suspected as much and it wasn't like she had never done anything illegal with him before. She recalled all the times she and the rest of the cheerleading squad had gotten drunk with him and the football team.

"And why would you want to steal a key to the back door of town hall?" she asked him conversationally, her mischievous side taking over now.

"Well, it's not just for the back door." He replied in a tone similar to hers. He was smirking as he pulled the key out of the door and held it open, motioning for her to go inside. Curiosity peaked, Caroline walked in wordlessly.

"Are you going to tell me what all of this is about or not?" Caroline asked as he took her hand again and began to lead her up the stairs.

"You are so impatient." Tyler teased and Caroline felt her face redden.

"I'm just curious." She defended and he stopped and turned to look at her in the way that he always did when she thought she was getting on his nerves.

"Don't worry, we're almost there. Just trust me, okay?" There was a warm smile on his face and his eyes were gentle.

"Who said I was worried?" Caroline responded and Tyler rolled his eyes, a laugh escaping him s he began to walk again.

Five flights of stair later, Tyler led her up into a tiny little room with two more gray doors and a bunch of old furniture that looked like it hadn't been touched in ages. She watched as he once again used the stolen key to open one of the doors and followed him as he stepped through it.

"Oh my god!"

Tyler chuckled at her reaction.

"Nice, huh?"

Caroline turned to Tyler.

"I had no idea there was walking space up here. I always thought there were just tiles on a slanted roof top."

"Yeah mostly, but there is some concrete room to walk around on."

Caroline loved the feeling of the wind on her face as she took in the view of Mystic Falls from the roof top before turning back to her friend.

"Tyler, how did you know about this?"

A somewhat annoyed look crossed Tyler's face as he began to explain.

"Every once in a while, the baby sitter would cancel and my parents would get stuck with me so they'd just take me to work with them since I was too young to be left home alone. My dad would just tell me to sit in the lobby with nothing to do and no one but the security guard to talk to for hours while he worked."

"That sounds fun." Caroline said making a face as she recalled a time when her mother had done the same with her and how she had gotten stuck sitting on an uncomfortable wooden bench for three hours.

"I know, right? Eventually I got bored and I started exploring. The guard was easy enough to get past since he spent most of the time ignoring me anyway. I probably looked through every single room in this building. One day, I found a whole bunch of keys with labels in a janitor's closet and I decided to take a look. This was my favorite hideout after that."

"And you remembered it now?" Caroline questioned as she leaned against the railing.

"I stopped coming here a few years ago when well, you know."

Caroline laughed.

"Yeah I guess it would be hard to sneak booze and two dozen other people up here without someone noticing." Caroline's smile faded into a thoughtful look as something occurred to her and she turned her head to look at him as he came to stand next to her.

"You've never brought anyone else up here, have you?"

He looked at her and smiled.

"I've never even told anyone else. It was always just my little secret."

Caroline was touched.

"Thank you for sharing this with me."

"You're very welcome." The warmth and sincerity in his voice made Caroline's heart swell.

She turned her head to look out at the town, surprised with how much she could see.

"I can see the park from here."

Tyler laughed.

"How many hours did we spend in that playground?"

Caroline laughed as well as memories began to surface.

"Too many to count. Do you remember how high and how far apart those monkey bars always seemed?"

"Yeah and then one day, we couldn't climb them anymore because our feet would touch the ground. You know what else I remember?" He asked as she began to giggle.

"What?"

"I remember that pink ribbon that was longer than your hair."

"Oh my god, I loved that ribbon." Caroline exclaimed, smiling as she remembered all too well her first and favorite hair accessory.

"I cried so much when it snagged on that tree branched."

"Yeah I remember. I'd been chasing after you."

"By the time I actually heard you telling me to stop running there was like nothing left of it. All the thread came undone." She turned to smile at him as she continued.

"You gave me a jolly rancher to make me feel better."

Tyler laughed but he felt a blush coming on at the tone of her voice and the way she was looking at him.

"I felt bad for you." he said as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was the first time I'd ever seen you cry. It was weird and I wanted it to stop."

Caroline laughed at the bittersweet memory.

"We never did finish that game of tag, did we? Come to think of it, people didn't like to play tag with me very much."

"That's cause you were too fast. Nobody could ever catch you and you would get everyone in no time. Nobody likes to lose, Caroline. Not even when they're kids."

"Was that really the reason?" Caroline asked him sounding hopeful as she turned to him.

"Yeah." Tyler said giving her a look that said 'duh'.

"What did you think was the reason?"

"I just thought it was cause nobody liked me. It's nice to know that wasn't the case."

"You and your insecurities, Caroline."

"Jerk." Caroline responded as she shoved his shoulder with hers playfully.

"Pampered princess." He replied as he shoved her back. She giggled again.

"You haven't called me that in a while."

"Yeah, well you stopped dressing up in those poofed up dresses every Halloween sometime in elementary school."

"I used to be a princess every year." Caroline recalled as she stood up a little straighter and tilted her head upwards.

"And you made sure that everybody knew it."

Caroline laughed.

"I was pretty bossy wasn't, I?"

"Was?" Tyler questioned raising an eyebrow, his voice teasing.

"You still are. Only now, people actually have to listen to you because you're in charge of half the stuff that goes on around here. Heck, you'll probably be running this town one day."

"I'm not that important." Caroline responded, slightly taken a back but flattered that he thought her capable of such a position.

"Sure you are. Miss Mystic Falls. Maybe I should start calling you that from now on."

"I worked really hard for that title you know. I earned it."

Tyler turned to her.

"I know you did. You deserve it." He had that same sincere tone in his voice and Caroline found it hard to believe how much faith he had in her.

"Thank you. Although you know it's your family that's had the office position for the past century and a half."

Tyler snorted.

"So? It's not like I ever plan on running for mayor. And I do mean ever."

"Oh come on, who knows? You might be good at it."

"No, I'd suck at it. Besides you know how much I love all the town fundraisers and the community stuff." And by that he meant he hated them. Caroline knew that Tyler avoided getting roped into helping with those kinds of things whenever he could.

"You helped out when I asked to participate in the sexy suds car wash." Caroline recalled, teasing him.

He turned to look at her fully aware of her teasing but willing to play along.

"Hot girls washing cars wearing bikinis. How could I pass that up?"

Caroline laughed.

"Boys."

Tyler turned to look at her and once again found himself captivated. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back, revealing the smile on her face and making her golden hair shine in the sunlight.

"I never could catch you." He said thinking out loud as he recalled the way her curls would bounce high into the air when she ran. She had always seemed so far out of his league.

Caroline's eyes opened and she turned her head to look at him with surprised eyes. He stared back at her thoughtfully still recalling the memory of running behind her, remembering the pink satin ribbon that was once always laced into her hair. He found himself desperately wishing he could be better, be good enough to deserve her.

"Well let's see if that's changed." She said to him as she pushed herself away from the railing to stand a few feet in front of him with an uncharacteristically seductive smirk on her face.

Tyler blinked in confusion.

"What?" he asked, not believing that she actually meant what he thought she was suggesting. He soon came to realize that she was indeed thinking exactly what he thought she had been thinking as she reached out and lightly hit his arm.

"Tag. You're it." And then she disappeared from his line of vision.

Feeling slightly shocked, Tyler turned his head in the direction that the Caroline colored blur had sped off to to find her standing in the corner on the opposite side of the roof with a grin on her face as the wind blew her dress and her hair all around her.

Tyler was surprised at the satisfaction and fervor that awoke in his wolf at the thought of a chase. He locked his eyes with Caroline's. To chase her…to actually _catch_ her. An animalistic urge threatened to overwhelm him but he pushed it down.

"Are you serious?" he asked her in a low voice as he began to walk toward her with a smirk on his face.

"Mmm hmm. Come on, super star, let's see what you've got."

Tyler didn't ask her again, he raced forwards towards her as she became a blur once again.

It was easy for him to keep track of her even though she was moving at a speed that wasn't visible to the human eye. He wondered if she was doing this on purpose. In strength, she had him beat but he wasn't sure if her speed could out do his own.

He didn't bother to find out. He was having far too much fun chasing her, her laughter ringing like bells in his ears. She laughed at him and teased him, letting him get close enough to grab her only to leap away at the last second every time he made to catch her. Tyler knew that if he'd tried he could get her on the many openings she provided him with but he found himself not wanting their game to end. Her hair was bouncing around her the same way it used to when they were younger and her laughter was infectious.

"I am going to tickle you until you beg for mercy when I catch you."

"That's only if you catch me my dear friend." She replied.

They'd been running around for an hour now and Tyler's sides had actually begun to hurt from laughing so much. Deciding it was time to end this game, he stopped a good six feet away from her. She stood still straight in front of him, still giggling as she waited for him to come at her again. Tyler used his full speed and in the next instant, he had the blonde vampire pinned against the wall of the little room that led to the roof top.

Caroline gasped as she stared at his smirking face.

"Gotcha." Tyler whispered, absurdly feeling very accomplished all of the sudden.

"Yes, you did. I've lost my title as champion now."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Tyler responded, still playing along with her. This had her giggling again and as Tyler stared at her, with his hands still gripping her shoulders, he felt desire suddenly wash over him. Her scent filled his nostrils. She was so close, there was barely even a foot of space between them. Her head was thrown back against the wall and she was laughing, completely oblivious to his sudden urge. His smile faded as he stared at her rosy lips.

Oh, god. He couldn't. She would freak and then it would be awkward and it would ruin this perfect day. But he wanted it. He recalled the way her lips had tasted when he had kissed her on her porch months earlier. He'd wanted to kiss her again many times since that night but he had always been able to stop himself. He told himself that he had to do the same now.

He let go of her shoulders and stepped back, away from her and then looked unseeingly at the view of the town. He could see that the sky had changed color but in his mind all he could see were her lips. It didn't help that she was still giggling just a few feet away from him. He wanted nothing more than to push her against the wall and slam his lips against hers.

"Hey, what are you looking at with such a serious expression on your face? Oh wow."

Hesitantly, Tyler turned to look at her as she stepped away from the wall to come and stand next to him again. She wasn't looking at him though.

"It's beautiful." She said breathlessly.

Confused, Tyler turned to look where she was looking and his eyes widened.

The sky had turned a bright orangey-red color and the setting sun was a glowing golden orb sinking lower into the horizon. The view was breath taking and he hadn't even realized it because he had been so focused on her. He watched it for a minute before turning his attention back to her. He had managed to get a hold of the sudden desire and now he had control over himself as he admired her beauty.

She was staring at the sunset, completely entranced, her lips parted slightly in awe. The fading sunlight made her glow and Tyler wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

Suddenly she turned her head to him and fixed him with an earnest look.

"Thank you for this. For all of it."

Tyler found himself unable to reply, he was staring at her lips again. He only half realized what he was doing as he began to lean toward her, closing the distance between them. She was still looking at him, waiting for him to say something.

She stared at him in confusion when the silence stretched too long but she didn't move away and when he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer, she made no move to distance herself from him. Her arms went up to wrap around his neck, thinking that he wanted to hug her but he pulled back slightly, keeping enough distance between them so that he could still see her face, his eyes still locked on her lips.

"Tyler?" she called out as he began to dip his head down to hers. He didn't reply and she did nothing to stop him as he softly pressed his lips against hers.

As soon as their lips touched, Tyler felt fire erupt in his veins. He wanted her. He needed her. He couldn't live without her. It wasn't enough anymore. He needed to be more than just her friend. He needed her to be his.

He pulled back, breathless from the realization. Her eyes had gone wide and she was staring at him with a shocked look on her face. The look only added to his fervor. He grabbed the back of her head as his arm tightened around her waist and then he slammed his lips on to hers, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth when she gasped.

Caroline stood frozen in his arms as he ravaged her mouth. Her fingers had curled tightly into the fabric of his t shirt and her senses were buzzing. This couldn't happen. He was her friend. They couldn't do this. But his kiss was making her dizzy. He was one hell of a good kisser. Once again she found herself kissing him back but once again, reality set in and weakly, she pushed him away.

"Mmm! No!" She exclaimed in a tiny voice as she pushed against him. It was a bit hard to do with her arms pinned between his chest and her own. She didn't manage to put very much space between them. Her arms were still trapped against him and he was still gripping her tightly but their lip lock was broken. Although the tiny part of Caroline's brain that was still able to come up with coherent thought deduced that this had only been possible because Tyler had chosen to pull back and not because she had pushed against him with enough force.

She stared into his eyes, shocked at the desire she saw there. He looked hungry.

"Why?" he whispered, his voice husky and weighed down with lust.

"W-what? B-because! We're friends and-" He didn't let her finish.

"The last time I kissed you, you told me I couldn't and the next day, you told me Matt was still in the picture! Is he still in the picture now, Caroline? Do you really not feel anything for me at all? Do you still want him back? Do you think he's going to realize that he made a huge mistake and come crying back to you after being stupid enough to let you go? Again! FOr the second time! Do you!" He was yelling now. He sounded so angry that Caroline actually felt a little bit scared for a moment.

"N-no but-" he cut her off again.

"But what? Why can't this happen, Caroline? Why can't we happen?" His eyes were downcast, his words had begun as a growl but by the time he stopped speaking, he sounded needy, desperate. He pulled her even tighter against him and gripped her arm so hard that it hurt. Caroline winced but Tyler didn't even seem to realize what he was doing.

He looked up and met her gaze and Caroline's eyes widened at the pain in his eyes.

"I want you. SO much. I need you. I'd do anything for you, Caroline. Why won't you give me a chance?" Caroline only stared at him, wide eyed and shocked, unable to respond.

His grip on her loosened as he kissed her again, gently this time, the touch feather light and Caroline felt electricity flow throughout her entire body as his lips began to move down her jaw line on to her neck. Her arms and legs had turned to jelly. If he hadn't been holding her against him, she would have collapsed into a heap on the ground.

"I love you, Caroline." He mumbled slowly against her throat, his voice filled with a warmth that made her heart flutter and a certain kind of desperation. He sounded like he meant it. He sounded like he needed her.

Caroline's head tilted back of its own accord, giving him more access as her brain lost the last bit of its ability to think straight.

His confession was the last thing her mind had been able to completely register. His previous questions and demands swam in her head but she couldn't come up with a coherent thought with the way he was moving his lips along her neckline.

Images flashed though her head. She saw Damon grabbing her and telling her not to be Tyler's friend, to stay away from him. She saw Elena and Bonnie and Stefan and her mother looking at her with those concerned eyes as they had told her that it was for the best. That it was better for everyone if she stayed away from Tyler. She thought of the sad, guilty, longing looks Matt would throw her way on those rare occasion when their paths crossed as she had been going out of her way to avoid him lately. They were all speaking to her, giving her reasons why she shouldn't, why it was a bad, terrible, horrible idea. Their voices all jumbled together in her head so that she couldn't understand what they were saying. All she knew was that Tyler was kissing her and that it felt amazing. Tyler loved her.

And then it hit her.

She loved Tyler, too.

She didn't know when it had happened. She didn't know how but she knew that she did. He understood her. He accepted her with all her flaws and he never looked down or her or berated her for them. He completed her.

She began to shake at the realization. Tyler was still kissing her even though she had been almost completely unresponsive during her reverie. His lips traveled back up her jaw to lock with hers again before he began to kiss down the other side of her jaw towards the other side of her neck.

All the faces were still flashing before her mind's eye as he continued to kiss her.

To hell with them all.

She didn't care. It didn't matter what they said. This was her life. It was a crazy, messed up, dangerous life, but it was hers and they had not right to tell her how to live it. They had no right to tell her who she could or could not be with. In that moment, her decision was made.

She gasped as Tyler's lips brushed against the place where her neck met her shoulder blade and suddenly, she pushed her trapped arms upwards, grabbing his head with her hands and pulling his ridiculously handsome face away from her neck so she could look into his eyes.

He made to move forward again but she had regained her strength and she held him in place as she stared into his chocolate brown eyes filled with love and desire.

"I love you, too." Her voice came out sounding almost robotic since she was still reeling from her epiphany.

Caroline felt fire explode through her veins as she slammed her lips on to Tyler's, shoving her tongue into his mouth when his lips parted in surprise. He seemed shocked at first, his eyes wide at her confession but quickly enough, he kissed her back just as passionately, his lips moving to the same rhythm as hers. She pushed herself as close to him as she could get and he gripped her waist painfully tightly again as their tongues dueled. They lost themselves in each other as their lips began to roam and they didn't break the lip lock until the need for air forced them to part. They did this over and over again, not wanting to let go of each other and unable to get enough.

"So…is that a yes?" Tyler asked breathlessly between kisses just as she leaned forward to kiss him again.

"What?" she asked, just as breathless as he was.

"This. Is it going to happen?" his chest was rising and falling as if he had just run a marathon.

"This is happening." Caroline replied, not understanding what he meant.

"No. I mean us. You. And me. Are we going to happen? Are you really in love with me too? Or is this something you're going to regret tomorrow and tell me won't happen ever again? You mean the world to me, Caroline. You are my world. I want you to be mine. Now. Forever. Always."

Caroline started at him, still trying to catch her breath. It wasn't the easiest thing to do though when he was looking at her with that look that said he couldn't live without her.

Slowly, she brought her hand to the back of his head, pulling his face closer to hers.

"Yes." She whispered as she pressed her forehead against his and then tilted her head forward slightly so that their noses touched as well. She felt his hands squeeze her waist.

"I'm yours." She told him, a smile breaking out across her face when she saw his eyes light up.

"I'm completely yours." She assured him as she claimed his lips with her own once again.

* * *

><p>Review? Please? Pretty please?<p> 


End file.
